


"King of the Heap"

by DragonRose35



Series: The Adventures of Lucky and Ace [7]
Category: Pound Puppies (Cartoon)
Genre: (Sort of...?), Episode Tag: King of the Heap, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Aka - Ace Struggles to Stay Focused
Series: The Adventures of Lucky and Ace [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/766377
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	"King of the Heap"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's one with Ace's POV! And yes, I'm aware it doesn't mention the episode "King of the Heap" at all, but it's supposed to take place during all of that.
> 
> ~ D.C.

“Ace, what the fluff man?” Squeak frowned as he approached their leader, watching him stare out of the window of the shelter room. “You’ve been off your game for a few days now, are you okay?”

Ace startled slightly, turning to look at the other feline, as his eyes narrowed, “Of course I’m okay. This is me, we’re talking about. I’m as keen as a feline,” he huffed, lifting a paw to lick at it.

“Oh yeah? Then what was Kugal just saying?” Squeak rose an eyebrow, looking at their leader, challenging him. Ace frowned, looking back down at the others, a strange expression on his face.

“Ah, hm… well, obviously it’s about the newest kitten we got in?” He said, tail quivering behind him.

“...not even close,” Fluffy narrowed her eyes, finding herself annoyed with the other. “Come on, Ace… what’s up? You’re not usually like this.”

“I’m fine,” Ace snapped, aggravated. “And our priority  _ should _ be the new kitten. So start finding her person.” He huffed, making his way towards the secret entrance to their underground base. Fluffy frowned to herself, before deciding to follow the other feline, leaving the others confused and frustrated.

“Seriously man? What’s your  _ problem _ ?” Fluffy hissed, annoyed as she followed after Ace. “You’ve been acting like a  _ jerk _ since we had that run in with those blasted  _ Pound Puppies _ . Ugh…”

“I…” Ace stopped himself, ears pinned back at the mention of their canine rivals.

“I swear if I have to see those stupid dogs again, I’m gonna hurl up a hairball… and their  _ leader _ …-”

“What about him?” Ace growled, stopping her in her tracks, eyes narrowed. “We were no better than they were on that mission, Fluffy. In fact… we were  _ worse _ . We started the whole thing when we should’ve been working as a team…” he sighed, ears pinned back, realizing Lucky had been right. They had no right doing what they did, even if the dogs had reciprocated the rivalry.

“What…? What’s… gotten into you? We  _ hate _ dogs…” Fluffy frowned, eyes wide with concern.

“I think… I think I fell in love with one…” he murmured quietly, ears pinned back. “And ruined everything I might’ve had with him because of my careless actions…”


End file.
